This invention relates to improvements in window assemblies.
Window assembly installations of the slidable sash type do not generally accommodate easy removal of the sash assemblies. Thorough cleaning of the window assembly is therefore more difficult. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a window construction by means of which the sash assemblies may be readily removed without use of tools. A further object is to provide a window construction in which the sash assemblies are frictionally held in vertically adjusted position by means that do not conflict with the easy demountability of the sash assemblies.